Moonlight Serenade
by Kristie Goldberg
Summary: Kathryn mentioned to Chakotay that she would like for someone to serenade her. She had seen some guy serenade his lady love once before. Kathryn thought it was romantic. Chakotay decides to surprise her.


Moonlight Serenade

"B'Elanna tells me the planet is very romantic. She and Tom have spent quite a bit of time there the last two days. I think I will go down this afternoon and have a look around. The little we saw of it when we were negotiations looked interesting."

"I think that would be a good idea. Now that the negotiations are over there isn't much to do until the Creats' Festival of Being is over. Tuvok can oversee things here. Why don't you take a couple of days off and stay on the planet, Kathryn? You will find the place quite peaceful."

"That would be wonderful, but I don't think so. Perhaps if I had someone special in my life to spend the time with, I might go. When will you be going down with Seven?"

He smiled a sad smile, "Seven and I won't be going down, at least not together. We have called it quits!" He noticed a strange look cross Kathryn's face briefly. "I am going down later to do some shopping. Care to join me?"

"No, not today. I want to finish up the reports and then rest. I'll think about taking a few days off on the planet."

They sat reading reports for awhile longer. Finally, Kathryn's curiosity got the best of her. "So, why did you and Seven break up? Or, do you mind my asking?"

"There were just too many differences between us. We should never have gotten together to begin with. She asked me out, I was lonely, and things snowballed from there. We never had sex. I just couldn't bring myself to do it with her. She might have an adult body, but she's just a child inside! She has a lot of growing up to do mentally. I hear she is going planet side with the doctor. It will do her good. He is a much better choice for her than me."

"I think you're right. I hope neither of you have been hurt by this."

"I don't think so. The only one hurt was my spirit guide. She hasn't talked to me since I started dating Seven. She called Seven 'the blond with the boobs' and walked away from me. I think after lunch, I will try to talk with her again."

"Might be wise to get on her good side!"

'I think so." He continued reading the report that Donaldson had sent up. When he finished, he saw that Kathryn was staring off into space. "Penny for them."

"What?" She turned to look at him.

"Penny for your thoughts."

She laughed. "I haven't heard that expression in a long time! I was just thinking of that little Inn on the edge of town that Governor Leekie pointed out to us. It looked very romantic! Once Mark and I stayed in a similar place in Tuscany. It was wonderful. Mark didn't care for it, but I enjoyed the stay. There was a lady staying next to us. Her boyfriend climbed onto the balcony one night and serenaded her. She finally came out of her room, and he presented her with a bouquet. She threw her arms around him, and they were kissing. Finally he carried her into her room. We didn't see them for the next three days! It was lovely- so very romantic! I always wished someone would do that for me, but Mark wasn't the romantic type."

"Some guys are like that. It doesn't hurt to wish that he had been different." He gave her the dimpled grin that he knew she loved so well. He wanted to tell her that he had broken up with Seven because he realized he was still in love with her. However, he was afraid that she would merely laugh at him. He couldn't bare another rejection from her.

After Chakotay left the Ready Room, Kathryn sat thinking about their conversation. She had to admit that she was glad that he and Seven had broken up. She had wanted to tell him in the beginning that they weren't right for each other. Actually, she had wanted to tell him that she loved him and wanted to be with him. Perhaps in time, she would be able to do just that.

She also began to think more about that little Inn. It would be quiet there, and she could rest. She had to admit that she was tired. This journey had been hard on her. She really needed to get away from the ship. Finally making her decision, she called Tuvok into the room and told him of her plans. He readily agreed that she could use a few days away from the ship.

Before long Kathryn transported down to the Inn. Less than an hour later, she was sitting in a huge bathtub in her suite, eyes closed, listening to beautiful restful music. As she listened , she thought more of Chakotay and how much she would like him there with her. She smiled as she thought of both of them being in the tub together. It was big enough, but she didn't know how to ask him to share it with her.

Later Chakotay tried contacting his spirit guide to no avail; she still wouldn't speak to him.

"Hey, I'm no longer with 'the blond with big boobs'! What's wrong now? Don't walk away from me!"

Finally his guide turned around and walked back to where he stood. She stood for several seconds just glaring at him.

"You had the other half of your soul within reach, and what do you do? You foolishly took up with a big boobed blond! You broke the heart of the one you were meant to be with, and yet she still loves you! When are you going to become a man?" Turning back around, she trotted away before he could say anything. Next thing he knew he was sitting on the floor of his living area. Slowly he began putting things back in his medicine bundle.

Soon he transported down to the planet and spent several hours shopping for the carving tools that he wanted. He had brought a bag with a change of clothes along. He had decided to spend the night on the planet as well. He kept thinking about what his spirit guide had said. Did Kathryn love him? At one time he thought that she had, but it was a long time ago on a planet far away called New Earth.

After dinner, he headed for the Inn that he and Kathryn had talked about earlier. As he checked in, he talked with the desk clerk.

"Commander, it's an honor to have you here as well. Your Captain checked in several hours ago."

"She's here? I didn't realize that she had actually decided to visit the planet, but that's good. We both loved this Inn as soon as we saw it. Our guide highly recommended it to us."

"Yes, thank you. Captain Janeway said the same thing. Did you want a room next to hers?"

"No, I don't want to disturb her. She works extremely hard. She needs her rest."

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind a handsome man like you disturbing her. She's in room 214 overlooking the courtyard."

"I'll take something on the first floor if you have it."

Later in the evening, Chakotay went over to the bar area of the Inn. He seated himself at a small table over looking the courtyard. Calling for a bottle of the local drink and a glass, he sat drinking as his thoughts turned to Kathryn. Looking up to the second floor, he saw a light in her room. He knew it was hers as the desk clerk had told him she was in 214. He was in 112. She was just next door and above!

As he thought of her, his thoughts went to the conversation they'd had in the Ready Room that morning. He imagined climbing the trellis to her balcony and serenading her with a song. He would give her a huge bouquet. Then he would take her in his arms and kiss her. Shaking his head, he knew he could never do it. She would throw him over the balcony and not blink an eye.

He tried to think of other things, but his mind kept coming back to serenading her. The more he thought about it, the more he drank. He finished the one bottle and most of a second one. Finally as the bar was being closed, he staggered back to his room. Getting inside his room, he made a decision. Quickly he contacted Harry and Neelix. Both thought him a little crazy but transported down the items he requested.

Taking the items that had been transported down to him, he headed to the trellis that went up to Kathryn's balcony. Unsteadily he reached for the trellis. This was going to be more difficult than he thought. He carried a guitar, a bouquet of peace roses and a bottle of wine. Standing back he thought for some time how he was going to get not only himself but the items up to the balcony.

Finally he placed the cord of the guitar around his neck and tried swinging the guitar so it would be behind him. Twice he managed to hit himself in the head before he finally got the guitar where he needed it to be. He placed the wine bottle inside the waistband of his pants. He held the roses in one hand.

Cautiously, he looked at the vines that spread across the trellis from top to bottom. He decided that they wouldn't be a problem. Grabbing hold of the trellis he started up slowly. About three feet off the ground he lost his footing and tumbled to the ground. Wiping off his pants, he began the climb back up. He had just passed the place where he fell before when his hand grabbed a handful of thorns. Muffling his cries, he again fell to the ground.

After removing most of the thorns, he made another attempt. That attempt was more successful. He made it half way up before he dropped the bouquet. Quickly he climbed back down to retrieve them. He carefully looked them over and decided they weren't damaged too severely.

Again he started slowly up the trellis. Stopping a third of the way up he had to adjust the guitar cord that had begun to choke him. Not being able to let go of the trellis with his free hand, he placed the bouquet in his mouth and reached back for the guitar to adjust it. As he did this, his pants' zipper tore free and the bottle of wine fell slowly to the ground below, breaking into many pieces and sending wine all over the area.

Deciding that he didn't want to return to the ground and contact Neelix to send another bottle, he proceeded up the trellis. Finally he reached the iron railing that surrounding the balcony. Carefully he climbed over it and was finally safely on the balcony itself.

Thankfully Kathryn's light was still on. Laying the bouquet on the balcony floor, he then tried to remove the guitar from his back. First try, he lost his balance and fell on his face. It took awhile before he managed to get up. Feeling something trickling from his nose, he wiped it with his sleeve. The trickle ran into his mouth as he tasted blood. As he kept wiping, he finally realized that the blood had quit dripping from his nose.

With the guitar finally in his hands, he began playing. He was an accomplished guitarist and was doing a good job. He decided to sing along; being in the state he was in, he began singing quite loudly.

Hearing the racket on her balcony, Kathryn laid the padd that she had been reading down. Standing up, she tightened the tie to her robe more tightly and headed for the balcony. Throwing open the French doors that led to the balcony, she stood in shock. There on the balcony kneeling was Chakotay playing the guitar and singing a love song very loudly!

As she started walking towards him, he put down the guitar and picked up the bouquet. As he reached his arm out to present her with the bouquet, he fell forward hitting the balcony floor. By the time she reached him, he was out cold.

After she checked him as good as she could, she hurried back into the room and picked up her comm badge. Calling Tuvok to send down Tom with a med kit, she hurried back onto the balcony. Chakotay lay peacefully on the balcony snoring.

Just minutes later Tom materialized before them. When he saw the two of them on the floor, he hurried over pulling out the medical tricorder. Kneeling he waved the tricorder over Chakotay's body. He looked up at Kathryn with a surprised look on his face.

"He's drunk! He knows he can't drink! What was he doing here anyway?" He looked around at the guitar and flowers.

"Never mind. Just help me get him in to my bed." Between the two, they managed to get him into the bed.

"Look at his hands! They have cuts, and what's this?" Tom lifted Chakotay's hand . A large thorn protruded from it. "What…?"

"Don't ask questions, just heal him!"

"You want me to wake him?"

"No, let him sleep it off."

Tom healed the cuts and bruises that Chakotay had received. He undressed Chakotay leaving on his boxers. When he was finished he stood up.

"Guess I had better go. Will you be alright with him, Captain?"

"Look at him, Tom! He won't be doing anything or going anywhere."

"Right! Well, goodnight."

As he started to walk back onto the balcony for transport, Kathryn said softly, "Not a word of this to anyone, Tom. Please!"

"No one needs to know. If you need me, call." With that he turned and left.

Kathryn sat on the bed for a long time just looking at him. She shook her head, "What am I going to do with you, Chakotay? I love you so much! You could have been hurt doing what you did. Why didn't you use the stairs on the side of the balcony instead?"

She ran her fingers over his tattoo, something she could do in the dark as she knew it so well. "I think it's time to change things between us. I don't want you trying to kill yourself for me again!" Leaning over she kissed him on the forehead.

Taking off her robe, she quickly slipped under the covers with him. She smiled at the thought that he was getting to sleep with her and would never be aware of it. As she lay down, his arms went around her pulling her tight. It felt like heaven to her and soon she was sleeping peacefully.

Waking to someone snoring lightly in her ear, she eased out of bed. Putting on her robe, she went into the other room and called room service. This planet had a beverage called pun which was very similar to Earth's coffee. She ordered a huge pot of it and breakfast for herself.

After breakfast she again checked on Chakotay before heading into the shower. After showering she dressed and made her way into the living area after checking on him. He was still sleeping peacefully. She had brought a novel with her and sat reading it. She had been reading for some time when she began to hear noises coming from the bedroom. Placing the book on an end table, she headed into the bedroom.

Chakotay peaked through one half open eye as someone neared, "Kathryn, is that you?"

"Yes, Chakotay."

"Don't yell! Please! I feel like my head is coming off!"

Picking up a hypospray that Tom had left, she placed it against his neck and pressed its contents into his system.

"This should help shortly. Just lay quietly."

"Where am I?"

"You're in my bed."

"Oh! Was I good?"

Kathryn rolled her eyes, "Of course!"

"Very good?"

"Yes."

"The best you ever had?"

"Just lay still, okay?"

His eye closed and he lay quite for a few minutes. But, suddenly he sat up.

"Kathryn"

"Yes."

"I'm going to be sick!" Somehow she managed to reach for the waste can before he let go. After several minutes, he finished.

"I need a bath. Will you bathe me?"

"No, but I will get the bath ready for you. Lay there until I am ready to help you in there. Okay?"

"I'm going to die, aren't I?"

"No, far from it!"

"You're just being kind. I'm going to die!"

"Just lay there and keep your eyes closed."

She went into the bathroom and wet a washcloth. Bringing it out, she laid it on his forehead. He jerked as he felt the coldness. But, it soon began to feel better.

"Feels good."

"Keep it on your forehead while I finish filling the bathtub."

It didn't take long to fill the tub and lay out towel. Walking back into the bedroom, she sat on the bed.

"I thought you had left me."

"No, I was just filling the tub."

"I love you, Kathryn."

"I love you, too."

"Want to have more sex?"

"No, you need a bath."

"I'm going to be sick."

Again she reached for the waste can as he sat up. Afterward she managed to get him standing. She put her arm around his waist.

"Okay, let's head to the bathroom."

"Okay"

Kathryn nearly had to carry him to the bathroom; she wasn't about to give up on it as he needed a bath desperately. The smell from the alcohol and his sweating all night was making her sick.

In a bit, they were in front of the tub. Kathryn was standing and Chakotay was hanging on to her for dear life. His legs were like rubber. Suddenly he began slipping down. She managed to get him seated on the edge of the tub before he fell onto the floor.

She needed him to stand back up so he could take his boxers off. Unfortunately she let go of him for just a couple of seconds during which time he slid sideways into the tub getting a face full of water and splashing water all over Kathryn.

Reaching for him, she pulled his face out of the water.

"It's wet in here!"

"Really?"

"Yes. I was good, right?"

"Of course. Now take off your boxers."

"Want to help?"

"I'm sure you can do it." She was working on getting him upright in the tub. "You are never going to drink again. You know an Indian can't drink! So why did you do it?"

"Cause I love you."

"Maybe you shouldn't love me so much."

"I love you with all my heart and soul. We are going to get married and have little Kathryns and Chakotays."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Now, off with the boxers." As he was trying to pull them off, she tried not to notice the huge semi-erection he sported. As soon as he got his boxers off, he threw them dripping wet across the room. She groaned and handed him a washcloth and soap.

"I'll leave you here to bathe. Let me know as soon as you are finished."

"Where are you going?"

"To clean up the bedroom a bit."

"Don't leave me."

"I'll leave the door open."

"Okay"

As she was cleaning up the bedroom, she heard him singing. Even with a tremendous hangover, he sounded good. Going back into the bathroom, she saw him struggling to stand up. She went over and helped him out of the tub. Wrapping a huge fluffy towel around him, she handed him her robe which was on a hanger on the door.

"I need to get you something to wear."

"Downstairs, room 112. I have a bag there."

She hadn't realized he was staying at the Inn as well.

"I will help you back to the bed. Then I'll go get your bag."

"Ok, I think I could sleep a bit more."

Later when he woke again, she helped him up. Feeling better he made his way into the bathroom where his bag was sitting on the sink counter. He began to slowly dress thinking about last night or at least what he remembered of it.

Returning to the living area, he saw Kathryn seated on the couch. A tray of covered food sat on the table in front of her. He smiled wanly as he sat down.

"How about a bit of vegetable broth and some juice? It might make you feel better." She uncovered a bowl and handed it to him as he nodded.

The broth was just what he needed at that point. But, he ate carefully thinking over what he should say to her. He was sure she was angry for the foolish things he had done. After he finished eating what he could, he leaned back against the couch and turned toward her.

"I'm sorry for everything, Kathryn. I didn't start out trying to make a mess of everything; it just happened."

"Please, don't be sorry!" She laid her hand on his thigh something she had never done before. "I thought it was great!"

"Great? My getting sick from making a fool of myself drinking like I did."

"Your heart was in the right place. I always wanted someone to serenade me."

"Right! And, fall over on their face at the same time!"

"You meant well." Putting her arms around his neck, she pulled him closer. Soon their lips were touching. "I love you." Then they kissed. Pulling back, "I want to be with you." Kissing him again, "I want a relationship with you" She kissed him again. Finally, "You're not going to be sick again, are you?"

"No, I'm fine now. Come with me, I have an idea."

As they stood up, he took her hand. He led her over to the vase where she had put the flowers he brought. Taking them out of the vase, he continued leading her out to the balcony. When they got to a certain spot, he stopped her.

"Stand here." As she stood in the spot he indicated, he walked forward a few steps. Kneeling down on one knee, he held the bouquet out to her as he sang a love song. As he sang in a wonderful deep baritone voice, she smiled that crooked smile he loved so well.

Finally she stepped forward and took the flowers. As he again stood, their arms went around each other, and they began kissing passionately. In a few minutes, he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

It was three days before they left the Inn. They returned as a couple to the happiness of the crew.


End file.
